


Colors

by ercique



Series: brev·i·ty [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercique/pseuds/ercique
Summary: This is a repost from AFF. I'm sorry if you had to read this twice. This is the very first fic I wrote.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from AFF. I'm sorry if you had to read this twice. This is the very first fic I wrote.

Myungsoo has never liked bright colors. He laughs over the fact that people believes bright colors portrays happiness. He smirks at the thought of happiness, a transient state that isn't even real (according to him, anyway), that humans lie to themselves about and use it as an excuse to get through life. And when he sees Woohyun coming out from his room, with half-lidded eyes and a yawn, he smirks again.

"Can't sleep?"

Myungsoo asked, glancing at the clock. 3:44am. Woohyun rubs his eyes and Myungsoo finds himself smiling. He pats the space beside him on the sofa, "Come here." Woohyun silently drags his feet to the sofa. "It was too hot inside the room. Why aren't you asleep? What are you even doing in the dark?" Woohyun pushes Myungsoo off the sofa and lays down on it, intending to continue his precious sleep. Myungsoo chuckles, getting up on his feet. It isn't that dark, Myungsoo thinks. It almost annoys him how the world is too bright for him, there will always be the street lamps shining rays of light that penetrates the windowsill.

It took him awhile to notice that Woohyun is staring at him.

"What?"

But Woohyun simply shook his head instead and pulled his hand so that Myungsoo is also lying on the sofa with him. Myungsoo snuggles closer as Woohyun wraps his arm around him. Woohyun yawns, again. "Go to sleep, Myungsoo." With that, Woohyun begins his train of incoherent mumbles masked as folklore myths, of dragons and constellations, supposedly to make Myungsoo fall asleep. Myungsoo thinks he can also hear a few lines of their songs and he chuckles.

Woohyun has long fallen asleep when Myungsoo thinks of how Woohyun resembles many colors. He thinks of Woohyun when he is in front of the fans, smiling so wide that his eyes crinkles into two slits and his dimple showing. Myungsoo thinks of when Hoya picks a playful fight with Woohyun, he swears he can see the fire in Woohyun's eyes. Myungsoo thinks of Woohyun and his determined face while perfecting his moves on their choreography. Myungsoo thinks of when Woohyun and Sungyeol decided to prank the members and the twinkling mischief he has in his eyes.

Myungsoo thinks of when Sunggyu and Woohyun is bullying Sungjong and of Woohyun's laugh. Myungsoo thinks Woohyun's laugh is a gentle melody he can never get enough of. They resonate and reverberate deep into him; almost like a drug. Myungsoo then thinks of Woohyun when he's nagging at Myungsoo for eating so little, of Woohyun's worried face when Myungsoo wasn't feeling well, of Woohyun when he's jealous of how Myungsoo is always with Sungyeol.

Another mumble (one Myungsoo can never understand) escaped from the elder's lips.

Myungsoo stares at those lips and thinks of the moments he has Woohyun's lips on his. Myungsoo thinks of summer, of how happy Woohyun is in the summer. Myungsoo thinks of the spring, where the flowers bloom and Woohyun's eyes shine with admiration. Myungsoo thinks of autumn (his favourite season, he thinks), and how Woohyun blends perfectly with the weather. Myungsoo thinks of the winter, when Woohyun intertwines his fingers with Myungsoo's, claiming that the cold will kill him.

Myungsoo thinks of the moment when Woohyun suddenly came to him sobbing so hard Myungsoo thinks he's going to break Woohyun into a million pieces if he holds him any tighter. Myungsoo thinks of Woohyun and all the colors that he is. Slowly, he starts to feel sleepy. He yawns as sleep threatens to steal his consciousness. And when Myungsoo feels Woohyun's grip on his waist tightens, he thinks he somewhat understands, why humans lie to themselves about happiness. He shuts both his eyes and let the death of the night engulfs him.

Myungsoo has never liked bright colors. But, he finds Woohyun to be all sorts of colors and weird mixtures of non-fitting colors like the messed up, dried colors on an unwashed palette, and all the colors in the world unidentified without names, (even the bright ones, no- especially the bright ones because Woohyun shines, he thinks) and he can't help finding it all beautiful. He finds Woohyun beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, so leave one!


End file.
